greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
Green Lantern: New Guardians I'll sort it. Do you wanna do GLC (Vol 3) 10-21 and I'll do 0-9? Also, did you notice there were only 50 solicitations for the New 52 for June? - Doomlurker (talk) 13:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I've found that you have to add the category yourself rather than use the category section so you need to put Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Vol 1) 01 and then it works. As for the update, I've done a couple of the Rage of the Red Lanterns Issues but I haven't got a lot of time. If you work on Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) I'll get back to Green Lantern (Volume 4) when I have time. And it is weird that they didn't release information on the other two series. Maybe there will only be 50 in June. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Green Lantern (Volume 4) is all sorted although I might do something with the story arcs, such as "Green Lantern: The Blackest Night" because if you look at the collected edition it is clearly called "Blackest Night: Green Lantern" so I might fix that too before starting a different volume. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors (Volume 1) is all done. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well Green Lantern (Volume 2) and Green Lantern (Volume 3) main pages need sorting, I started on Vol 3 but I'd rather not do Vol 2 as well as I don't have that much time to get it finished. I still think that Blackest Night: Green Lantern and Brightest Day: Green Lantern need sorting because that is what the collections are called but they're currently on here as Green Lantern: The Blackest Night and Green Lantern: The Brightest Day. - 01:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Story Arcs Yeah, I finished Green Lantern (Volume 2) and Green Lantern (Volume 3) as well. As for the new names for the story arc pages, apart from The New Guardians I agree. Isn't Green Lantern: The New Guardians a separate arc within The Brightest Day? - Doomlurker (talk) 22:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Everything is working again from my end and I'm working on categorizing The Blackest Night in a better way than it currently is. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll tackle it as a whole and then move on to Brightest Day. If you give me a list of the non-monthly series I'll take a look at them to see what I think should be done. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) They will need sorting. Not sure what to do with stuff like Rebirth though because it's the name of the volume and the story arc and there's not a lot of point of having Green Lantern: Rebirth (Volume 1) and Green Lantern: Rebirth, is there? or is there...? You'll have to make a decision, I guess we can always just categorise it as Green Lantern: Rebirth (Volume 1) and Story Arc. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, I would definitely make Rebirth a Volume but not one off issues that are tie-ins. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) First Lantern Thanks for your approval. I saw you needed more pic for the first lantern. So I desided to join and help you out. I'm going to they my very best to sound "professional" and "fair" I'm kinda a pro on first lantern right now. I'm not "obsess" it is bc I'm following a group on Instagram called instaleague and its a role playing group and I joined as first lantern (first thing that popped in my head). So I take pic of him in every layout and been reading the Internet about him etc etc. and this is the main source mostly so I want to help you out. Thank again From User:First lantern ''Sinestro Corps'' (Volume 1) I heard about this already and that it could be announced at Comic Con. It's pretty cool that they're branching out into the other Corps. Also it's Justice League 3000 not Justice League 300. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) About Rot Lop Fan Why did you remove Rot Lop Fan's oath? - R.G. (talk) 16:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Super Friends How come the page for the Super Friends Green Lantern was deleted? Kiwichris (talk) 05:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Power Ring If I were to make a page for the Crime Syndicate's Green Lantern equivalent "Power Ring" is it best just to call it Power Ring (Earth-3)? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I only asked because Power Ring is a redirect at the moment and if someone searches "Power Ring" they'll be taken to the Crime Syndicate member rather than the weapon which is likely what they were searching for. Also I already created The Outsider article on the Batman Wiki. - Doomlurker Atrocitis and Dex Starr thanks man for catching my typos. I'm dyslexic and it's hard to spell or word things some times. after seeing a lot of Atrocitis and Dex-Starr pic over Google, and seeing how after the fight with guy Dex-Starr is the one to pull him away from guy. I felt needed to add there relationship to trivia. :3 /User:Bluegruntstar 05:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) What's special about each corps? Dear Rod. the one thing I want to know is what are the specials for each corps? I know that Red's is the acid vomit Orange's is sentient constructs and Indigo can telaport (anywhere across the universe as for as I know) but for the rest I am unsure. could you help me out? please and thank you from Bluegruntstar (talk) 06:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Power Ring I've had another thought, there will need to be multiple Power Ring articles. Power Ring (Joseph Harrolds), Power Ring II (Kyle Rayner Counterpart), Power Ring III (John Stewart Counterpart), Power Ring (Qward), Power Ring (Earth-Three) (different to the Earth-3 version), Power Ring (Earth-3) (the one that first appeared in 52 #52 and the current version) and Power Ring (The Nail). Should I still call the Power Ring of Earth-3 just Power Ring? - Doomlurker (talk) 14:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Heya Rod12, I'm fine. How have you been? Been keeping up with the new creative team on Green Lantern? I'm quite enjoying the guys that have taken over from Geoff Johns time. Didn't enjoy what happened to the Blues but the rest is good. New Guardians and Red Lanterns are both much better under the new writers. Anyway, cool to hear about the co-admin thing. I haven't been adding much to that wiki since I have been very busy recently. But I would love it if someone could help me with that since I would very much like to expand it and make it another sister site. Darth Batrus (talk) 21:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) DC Villains Wiki Could my wiki be affiliated with yours? - Thanks, Preceding comment added by Pepelepew1949winner (talk • ) 21:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Per the affiliation thing: Great, thanks! :D Other sites that need editors: I'll make sure to take a look at them if I have time later. Thanks again, I really appreciate this. :) Preceding comment added by Pepelepew1949winner (talk • ) 00:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Just to let you know, I'm reworking the whole episode format on the Batman Wiki by calling the articles Series Name Episode Season number.Episode number: Episode title for instance Beware the Batman Episode 1.01: Hunted. I've also updated the template to feature Series, Season and Episode because I'd originally intended Series to be the season number but seeing what you did on Green Arrow it makes sense to have Series and Season so I updated all of the episode pages there. You probably want to keep your way of naming the episodes on your wikis, right? If not and you want them like my new method, I don't mind doing the work to move them as I'm already doing that project on the Batman Wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) All the GL: TAS episodes need editing anyway because only the first episode has the infobox. And I've seen the first episode, they don't air until Friday here so second one is in 2 days. I liked the first episode. The main reasons for the new method are that 1. It makes clear the article refers to an episode of a particular series. 2. It puts the episodes in order in the category without any effort. 3. It's similar to the DC Database format just even more precise. - Doomlurker Images I am a little confused as to why you deleted File:Hal Jordan-9.png, which is vastly superior quality to File:Hal Jordan-9.jpg. - 03:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *Thank you for the clarification. I will give you a tip from my 7+ years working heavily on images over at Wookieepedia. PNG is a better format for displaying on a wiki. JPG images inherently have artifacts, or little imperfections that can display in the image. They become readily apparent when JPG images are compressed into thumbnails as are displayed on the pages of a wiki. PNG images do not have articles, which is why most of the images I upload at Wookieepedia are PNG, and many images are being converted to PNG and reuploaded there. Having PNG makes for a better looking and cleaner wiki. It's something to at least consider, and IMHO, it's worth it to delete the old JPG images and keep the higher quality PNG ones. - 06:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) General Stuff That makes sense with the Dark Knight, had forgotten the Villain issues. Good work on Power Ring (Hal Jordan) although I might try and find a better image to use for the infobox. I don't think I did tell you Justice League (Volume 2) was done on this wiki because I'd totally forgotten it was even on this wiki, hence why I didn't update it. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Also, any thoughts on where the Justice League 3000 issue should go? I would say wherever the Wonder Twins article would go as a new version appears. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I would say we do the same layout for Justice League 3000 as we do with Justice League (Volume 2) so it's on all relevant wikis, it's just difficult to know where to place the first issue as like I said, the only main focus are these new Wonder Twins. I've not seen Gadot in anything so can't really judge. Based on looks she fits, as long as she bulks up a bit. The costume is essential too. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:45, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Superman is probably the best wiki for the first issue as it is on "Cadmusworld" or something like that I believe they relate most to Superman? - Doomlurker (talk) 11:01, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The other issue is, what pages do I link to because they're clones not the original heroes so do we make Superman (clone) or would it be Superman (Justice League 3000) because there's already Batman (clone). - Doomlurker (talk) 17:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Batman (Cadmus) is probably the best name for them - Doomlurker (talk) 13:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Pretty awesome news that this wiki has hit 2000 articles! - Doomlurker (talk) 02:37, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Category Shouldn't people that don't have a superhero alias be categorised by their surname? That is what DEFAULTSORT was doing before you removed them all. If you look at most official databases in the real world people are sorted by surname, why should this wiki be any different? - Doomlurker (talk) 14:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) You sure you don't want me to sort the articles by surname? It saves you a job. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:46, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I really like what they have done with the suit, I was impressed to see it was designed by an Oscar award winner! I'll do the categories then when I can and take a look at those previews and see what I can do. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I think I'm done with the category work. However, I see a Vandal Savage article has been made, would it not be better suited on Shazam or Martian Manhunter? - Doomlurker (talk) 13:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi Rod I need a editor and admin for my wiki Blackest night. You can find it under my profile in my favorite wikis. Please let me know. 2000GreenLantern (talk) 14:51, June 23, 2014 (UTC)2000GreenLantern The Chaselon page Hello there, shortly after I had made my first edit on this wiki, on the Chaselon-page, I noticed that you undid my changes. Can I ask why? Amargaard (talk) 22:34, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Justice League #31 I want to put the issue here because Jessica Cruz becomes Power Ring in it. You cool with that or would you prefer I put it on Batman because of Luthor going to Wayne Manor knowing Bruce is Batman. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) My edits to John and Fatality I'm just curious, was something wrong with my edits to John and Fatality? Cause I noticed you removed Fatality's "New 52" section, and edited some things on John, I was just wondering why you did that, because all of the edits I made were legit and up to date for the most part. MetalGaiden96 (talk) 04:42, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Editing Work I understand now. I've only been doing editing on wikis for a few months now, so I'm still a bit new at this, and trying to understand how everything works, not to mention not every wiki is the same, some are different than others, so my edits may not be perfect at times, but I'm sure someone will know how to fix them correctly. But thank you for clearing that up, I'll be sure to try and do edits a bit less sloppy in the future as I learn. MetalGaiden96 (talk) 10:31, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Question Why did you edit ou Dex-Starr's natural cat powers and abilities? From User:Bbcampbell27 Death Entity So, just to clarify, who is the Death Entity exactly? Nekron or Black Hand? I've been reading Blackest Night trying to look for the answer :)RaiderZ (talk) 23:55, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Why was that IP address blocked by the way? Just curious.RaiderZ (talk) 23:53, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Edits Hi Rod12, I just wanted to know why you removed almost all the edits I just made on the wiki? All of those edits have real sources. Regards, User:Smallvilleantonio, the next One 21:31, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for answering, I understand your reasons to remove/edit the content I wrote. All good. Smallvilleantonio, the next One 17:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Showcase 22 What needed to happen to the Showcase 22 page? Noah D. Glimmerveen (talk) 08:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Dear Rod, I have re-created the Showcase 22 page, hopefully it's in line with the wiki's guidelines now. If you plan to remove it again for some some reason please let me know in advance so I can change it. If it's okay now, tell me, than I'll go on to the rest of Silver Age Green Lantern. Should I make that a category? Noah D. Glimmerveen (talk) 11:30, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Possible White Lantern Oath I've got the white lantern oath message ME IF U WANT IT as i can not edit the page yet. The overlantern (talk) 08:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) hi rod12 here it is IN BRIGHTEST DAY ''' THERE WILL BE LIGHT TO CLEANSE THE SOUL, AND SET WRONGS RIGHT WHEN DARKNESS FALLS LOOK TO THE SKY A NEW DAWN COMES '''LET THERE BE LIGHT! The overlantern (talk) 23:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Question Dear Rod12, I got a major question, why is their no white lantern oath. Because the first time I saw it, you said oath was coming soon. Also it seems like I can't edit the oath. I know the white lantern oath, (due to variant comics). But it doesn't seem like I can edit it. Can you please help me. From User:Ghoststalker2001 __________________________________________________________________________________ Rod12, I found a white lantern oath on wikipedia. It was and confirmed made by DC comics. It goes like this: "In brightest day, In brightest Night, Let my ring shine the brightest light, When evil comes, I will join the fight, The power of the White Lanterns..., Is the strongest might!" Ghoststalker2001 Hi! After a bit of thinking, I realized the biggest secret in the history of lanterns: There are 10 types of rings/light/lanterns/"emotions"/"feelings". I explained more in this 9gag comment chain , but I'll resume it here: The transparent/inexistent ring is representing the power of... (Drum roll, please!) Choice! That's right, choice. It's born from conflict, easiest to see when contradiction is present, and is more powerful than anything at all. Here, have some examples: Batman rejected the yellow ring without being damaged by it at all, Batman rejected the white ring. Not enough, right? Well, I have a better piece of proof: Razer and Aya. Razer is using the red ring while the blue ring should keep it disabled/unoperable, and somehow both of his rings are powered, even if he does not recharge them. And Aya is supposed to be dead. But why none of those things happened, even they should have? Due to Razer's CHOICE. He choose that Aya is alive, and that he will find her. So, naturally, the transparent ring is making it happen. "Hold on a moment," I hear you saying, " That makes no sense whatsoever, You mean the most powerful thing in the universe is not a `power` at all, is something everyone have to an extent?" Yes. And as an extra piece of proof, we go back to batman, who has been seen using it's power on multiple occasions. You know that once Damian died and Batman decided to revive him, even if everyone said that it's impossible? Batman decided to revive Damian. That's right, Batman's CHOICE was to revive Damian. And you know what happened by the end of the story? He did just that. That being said, please update the Lantern Oaths page to include 3 of the Transparent/Inexistent Lantern Corps' choice of mantras/oaths. (Note that I prefer the last one, because the element of choice is best expressed in that, by the choice to not have it rhyme at the end. Because it was my choice, and everything changed in order to meet my CHOICE. Also, the first one also represents choice, by having two possible endings. And the second represents choice by not breaking the rhyme and not choosing through different endings. It is, in fact, the choice to let things happen without interfering, as they are supposed to.) Through Heaven, Hell, Through black and white, Through life and death, I'll always fight. I won't let fate decide my choices, I won't let destiny rewrite my faces, For choice I'll fight with all my might, Even my choices, even my mind. -OR- I'll fight my choices, I'll fight my mind. --- There is no love, there is no might, There is no anger, there is no right, No greed, no life, No death, no bright, There's only choice And it shines bright. --- In black and white, In Heaven's light, In Hell's torment, In death or life. I see no light, No lack of light, Just choice I lack. --- That being said, if you have the POWER, if you CHOOSE to make it canon AND you want to talk with me about it, you know where to find me. And if you don't, take my username and @ and follow it by the default free email from Google, with the .com at the end, and mail me. Have a good day! Sapioit, over! Sapioit (talk) 20:08, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Editing Sorry for the late reply, but, I actually don't know much about comic books, I just wander from wiki to wiki and help out when I can. My own past with certain wikis has ruined my chances of ever adopting wikis. So, it's always nice to see a wiki with active admins that aren't complete jerks. I also greatly appreciate you personally thanking me for helping remove spam, which is something I've done for 4 years, when I made my first account. LSDKama Stay 17:24, June 18, 2017 (UTC) The offer About that offer, I already have a topic that doesn't have a wiki of note to create it as. And I also have a decent amount of friends who'd be willing to help with it; including the head admin of another wiki who's already willing to partner our wikis together (his wiki is for canon material and mine would be for fanon). Context; he single-handedly restarted an entire wiki, but, it's only for canon material. With a fanon wiki associate, it'd help his wiki grow more. And, on top of this, I've long had a plan for relatively unrelated wikis to join together in an alliance or "pact" to help mutually boost each other, and that wiki would help provide a more solid basis than just my own wiki and a canon only wiki. In other words, I greatly appreciate and accept the offer. If you need anything else or have questions, just ask. LSDKama Stay 00:49, June 19, 2017 (UTC). The offer - 2 I signed in. LSDKama Help Response I plan on helping majority of comic wikias i got you bro lol just I work alot rn. Beyonder (talk) 01:25, August 22, 2017 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Hi Hi, Rod, my name is Mimmo and i am (perhaps) the oldest fan of Green Lantern in my country. I was only 7 years old (in far 1967), when i read my first GL adventure (GL 2° vol # 46 and 47) in the italian edition of Superman which contained all DC heroes adeventures. A space policeman, member of a space police corps, was....wonderful for me. Ok. i'm old enough and so i need to practice with a personal computer, about editing and so on.. I would edit news about SOMAR - LE a new entry xudarian Green Lantern of the future. Her first appearance was in "Heroes", Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps # 13 (march 2017) and the story of Venditti, Marion, Neary and Vines is one of the greatest tales of the Green Lanterns at all. Can you help me to edit the page oh this character or edit it for me. Thank you anyway and a will-power CIAO from me. Mimmo. Ultraviolet Lantern! Hey there! In the Justice League #2 (2018) comic, John Stewart became an Ultraviolet Lantern, and with his transformation he recited a new Corps Oath. Just letting you know to update the Oaths page as it is protected :) Thanks! 09:46, July 4, 2018 (UTC)Skycloud60 Happy to help if you have any questions ever just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Query Please restore my Green Lantern: Sleepers pages, as I'd like to save a copy of my text, which you deleted without any explanation, and have not responded to my reasoning as to why I believe they should not be deleted. Ibmiller (talk) 03:17, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Bedovian Edit Why was my edit reversed? Was it inaccurate in some way? | Firestorm808 (talk) 02:17, August 30, 2019 (UTC)